LA GUERRA SANTA
by Dark servant
Summary: POR ALGUN MOTIVO EL ARCANGEL SABE QUE NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VISITA A LA TIERRA ADEMAS DESDE QUE LLEGO TIENE VISIONES DE UNA GUERRA EN LA CUAL NO RECUERDA HABER ESTADO PERO EL PARTICIPA SERA EL FUTURO O EL PASADO LO QUE SE MUESTRA ANTE SUS OJOS
1. CAPITULO I EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO

_**LA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

_**"EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO"**_

Era una noche, hace muchos siglos, se dice que en el desierto se encontraba una pequeña, aldea habitaba por unas 14 personas quienes eran los primeros habitantes sobre la faz de la Tierra entre ellos se encontraba un hombre muy anciano quien fue el primer habitante y quien debido a su edad se encontraba muy enfermo aun cuando tenia la habilidad de curar no podía curarse a si mismo el resto de los habitantes eran su esposa e hijos quienes no entendían porque de la noche a la mañana el se encontraba en ese estado empezó a perder la vista el oído ya no podía caminar por si mismo esto era debido a que su cuerpo había alcanzado su limite al enterarse de esto Dios se pregunto – que haré con el alma de el anciano no puedo dejarla libre sobre la Tierra cuando otros lleguen a su limite también abandonaran sus cuerpos y después esto se convertirá en un problema puesto que como no podrán sentir nada como almas van a querer un cuerpo – entonces levanto su mano izquierda y dijo – "ASI COMO HE CREADO LA VIDA, TAMBIEN CREARE LA MUERTE, LEVANTATE AZRAEL, ANGEL MENSAJERO DEL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS" – y frente a el se empezó a materializar la figura de un hombre, tenia cuatro alas, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo era atletico, sus cabellos eran rojos a diferencia de los del resto de los ángeles cuyos cabellos eran dorados o castaños, y su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Dios le dijo – tu eres Azrael y serás mi mano izquierda que es la que traerá el juicio a los humanos ve y trae sus almas inmortales ante mi para ser juzgadas y entonces decidiré si le doy una nueva vida o simplemente la destruyo – en eso se escucho una voz que dijo – un momento, te tengo una propuesta "PADRE" esas almas que tu consideres no dignas no las destruyas mandalas conmigo a esta prisión de fuego que creaste para mi y aquí yo las purificare para ti Padre – a lo que Dios contesto – así que después de milenios has roto el sello que puse sobre ti y has despertado de ese sueño en el que te deje "LUCIFER" sabia que eso no seria suficiente para contenerte pero ahora que has despertado porque deseas ayudarme? Acaso el estar en esa prisión te ha cambiado realmente – a lo que contesto – si Padre he cambiado y he comprendido que yo no soy el indicado para regir el universo aun cuando soy perfecto y mi poder se iguala al tuyo, por favor Padre déjame demostrarte que he cambiado envía esas almas no dignas conmigo y veras que no te arrepentirás – pero Dios sabia que no podía confiar en Lucifer pues debía tener otras intenciones aun así acepto su propuesta y mando a Azrael a la Tierra y le dijo – tu decidirás quien muere, cuando muere, y como muere traerás esas almas ante mi y se decidirá si entran a "EL REINO" o se van al "INFIERNO" ahora ve y comienza con tu tarea – al escuchar esto Azrael se hinco sobre una de sus rodillos y desapareció ante los ojos de Dios quien se pregunto – abre cometido un error al aceptar la propuesta de Lucifer además sin quererlo cree a otro como "EL" tiene un poder del que ni siquiera yo puedo escapar aunque no le di voluntad propia ni sentimientos puede llegar a ser peligroso solo el tiempo lo dirá.


	2. CAPITULO II AZRAEL EL ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

_**LA GUERRA SANTA**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**"AZRAEL EL ANGEL DE LA MUERTE'**_

Esa misma noche, Azrael fue a la casa del anciano y le dijo: Yo soy el Ángel Azrael y he venido por tu alma para ser juzgada por tus acciones en vida, solo debes tomar mi mano – al escuchar esto, el anciano estiro su brazo y tomo la mano del ángel, y sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, al ver hacia atrás, miro su cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo, ya sin vida – muy bien anciano ahora vamonos al lugar donde serás juzgado – y donde es eso mi señor – es mas allá del sol- le contesto el ángel y el anciano pregunto – pero mi señor ¿Cómo voy allegar hasta allá, yo no tengo alas como usted? – eso no es problema- contesto el ángel solo debes tomarte de mi hombro y yo te llevare, ahora vamonos – dijo el ángel, y el anciano contesto –disculpe mi señor, pero me preguntaba si seria posible que me dejara despedirme de mi familia- ¿para qué?- pregunto el ángel, a lo que el anciano contesto –solo quiero decirles que no se sientan tristes por que yo no estaré aquí- Muy bien solo por ser el primero de los tuyos en morir lo permitiré, pero se breve- Gracias, respondió el anciano y se dirigió hacia donde yacía dormida su esposa, se sentó a su lado la miro fijamente y le acaricio suavemente una mejilla, la arropo, le dio un beso en la frente y abandono el cuarto para después ir a despedirse de sus hijos. Azrael sintió curiosidad al ver al anciano y a su mujer sollozando, ya que el creía que los humanos solo lloraban cuando sufrían de algún dolor físico, por lo que decidió seguirlo para ver la reacción de los hijos, la cual, para su sorpresa fue la misma. Tras haberse despedido de toda su familia, el anciano regreso con Azrael y le dijo –estoy listo mi señor- Muy bien anciano, entonces vamonos, pero antes tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué lloran?- a lo que el anciano contesto –no lo se con certeza, pues no solo el dolor físico nos hace llorar, también lloramos cuando algo nos duele por dentro. -¿Quieres decir que te duele un órgano interno?- Al escuchar esto el anciano sonrió y le dijo –A pesar de ser un ángel ¿no lo sabes, no te sabría explicar la razón del por que lloramos, simplemente lo hacemos, ya sea por que estamos tristes, o incluso lloramos de felicidad, solo Dios sabe el verdadero motivo- Al ver la cara de completa confusión, el anciano solo se limito a sonreír, con lo cual Azrael pregunto -¿Por qué ha cambiado la expresión de tu rostro anciano? Ya no te vez triste. –Por que al ver la expresión de tu rostro me hiciste recordar que alguna vez mis hijos tuvieron esa misma mirada de intensa curiosidad. Además se que el despedirme de mi familia, no será para siempre, pues algún día volveré a verlos, cuando vengas por ellos al igual que lo hiciste conmigo.- A lo que Azrael contesto –No estés tan seguro, pues aun no eres juzgado, y aun si entras al "REINO" ellos no han sido juzgados- lo se, pero tengo la esperanza de que al menos ellos lograran entrar, pues han sido buenas personas, seguidoras de las leyes de Dios. –Muy bien anciano, ya es hora de irnos.- El anciano asintió con la cabeza, se sujeto al hombro del ángel y en un instante desaparecieron.


	3. CAPITULO III EL JUICIO

_**CAPITULO III**_

_**"EL JUICIO"**_

En cosa de un instante Azrael llevo al anciano a el lugar donde seria su juicio ahí lo estaba esperando Dios quien le dijo – toma asiento hijo mío, y prepárate para ser juzgado – a lo que el anciano respondió mientras se ponía de rodillas – si mi señor – Azrael se acerco hacia donde estaba Dios hizo una reverencia y se retiro al pasar a el lado del anciano este le dijo – mi señor, podría pedirle un favor – habla anciano – podría darles muertes tan pacificas como la mia a mi familia – eso depende solo de ellos anciano, yo decido como mueren de acuerdo a como vivieron – entiendo mi señor al retirarse Azrael le dijo al anciano cuando entienda porque lloran y se sienten felices, te buscare donde quiera que estés anciano, e intentare explicártelo – se abrieron las puertas del cuarto y Azrael se retiro lentamente mientras las puertas se cerraban el anciano escucho – muy bien Gabriel es el momento de que comience tu juicio acércate a este espejo y observa tu vida desde el momento en que te cree hasta el día en que Azrael fue por ti – en ese momento Gabriel se acerco hasta el enorme espejo que flotaba a la mitad del cuarto y en el pudo observar toda su vida el momento en el que fue expulsado del paraíso sus errores y sus logros sus pecados y sus redenciones y cuando termino de observar su vida en cuestión de milésimas de segundos Dios le pregunto – crees ser digno de entrar en mi Reino? – a lo que Gabriel contesto – mi señor aun cuando viví de acuerdo a como lo pediste el paraíso se perdió por mi culpa he cometido muchos errores en mi vida peque y fui egoísta en ocasiones de lo cual estoy muy arrepentido pero respondiendo a su pregunta yo no me considero digno de entrar en tu Reino – al terminar de hablar Gabriel se escucho una voz que dijo – si no eres digno del reino de Dios entonces vendrás conmigo a el Infierno en donde tu alma será purificada – a el instante Dios contesto – un momento Lucifer, aun no he dado mi veredicto – el mismo te lo ha dicho Padre no es digno de tu Reino – eso lo decido yo, es cierto que cometió muchos errores mientras vivió, pero también es cierto que esta realmente arrepentido, así que, para mi el es digno de mi Reino – Lucifer al escuchar esto se puso furioso y simplemente se fue en cambio Gabriel le dijo a Dios – gracias mi señor si hay algo que este humilde siervo suyo pueda hacer por usted solo pidalo - a lo que Dios contesto – de hecho estaba a punto de pedirte que hicieras algo por mi


	4. CAPITULO IV LUCIFER EL ANGEL CAIDO

_**CAPITULO IV**_

_**LUCIFER EL ANGEL CAIDO**_

En algún lugar de la Tierra, separado por una barrera dimensional, se encuentra el Infierno; hogar de Lucifer, el primer ángel de Dios, un ser que fue creado perfecto, mas nada en este universo es perfecto pues la ambición le gano e intento usurpar el lugar de su creador, quien lo derroto y lo aprisiono en el Infierno, en donde durmió por miles de años hasta que rompió el sello que Dios puso sobre el. Lleno de ira resurgió y planea destruir a Dios con la ayuda de las almas que sean mandadas al infierno pero como debían ser enjuiciadas y los humanos vivían tal y como Dios les había pedido qu3 vivieran. Dios se estaba quedando con todas las almas de los que iban muriendo, así que decidió tomar parte en le vida de los humanos, engañándolos y haciéndolos hacer cosas que no debían, después de todo si al final se arrepienten, Dios los perdonaría sin importar que hubieran hecho. Cosa que no era cierto, pues Dios perdonaba a aquellos que realmente estaban arrepentidos y que habían intentado redimir sus pecados en vida. Fue así como Lucifer empezó a hacerse de más almas de las que se hubiera imaginado, pues al ser humano le gustaba más la vida que les proponía vivir Lucifer, que las reglas impuestas por Dios. Conforme paso el tiempo, Lucifer se dio cuenta que de seguir así, no podría con todas las almas que tenia en el Infierno. Así que decidió engañar a unos cuantos Ángeles. Sabia que si ellos traicionaban la confianza de Dios los mandaría con el y así podría tener sus propios "Ángeles". Lucifer les dijo que Dios le había dado a los humanos placeres que no se merecían, que "bajaran" a la Tierra para que lo vieran por ellos mismos. Algunos, tentados, fueron a la Tierra en donde se dieron cuenta que los humanos disfrutaban de placeres que les habían sido negados a ellos, pero lo que los hizo quedarse y convenció a otros Ángeles fueron las mujeres, pues entre los Ángeles solo había hombres. Los Ángeles al intentar tomarlas a la fuerza y disfrutar de ellas ya no se quisieron ir, así que decidieron quedarse, mas los hombres intentaron pelear con ellos pero era inútil, pues ni mil soldados podían contra un solo ángel.


	5. CAPITULO V GIGANTES SOBRE LA TIERRA

_**CAPITULO V**_

_**GIGANTES SOBRE LA TIERRA**_

Los Ángeles que habían "bajado" a la Tierra empezaron a tomar todo a la fuerza pues sabían que no había fuerza en la Tierra que se pudiera oponer a ellos. Así que tomaron las ciudades y se declararon Dioses sobre la Tierra. Mataban cuanto hombre se les opusiera y tomaban a las mujeres para si mismos. Al enterarse de esto, Dios mando llamar al "Arcángel", un ángel muy especial, pues era un guerrero mucho mas superior y poderoso que los Ángeles guardianes; se dice que su poder era tal que podía partir la Tierra por la mitad de un solo golpe. Poco tiempo se abrió la puerta del cuarto del trono de Dios, y por ella entro un hombre bastante alto, su piel era blanca, su físico era perfecto, su rostro no era visible pues llevaba una mascara plateada que no dejaba ver su rostro, pero lo que mas sobresalía de su apariencia era el color de su cabello, el cual era negro, y no por el color en si, sino que solo Azrael era el único que tenia de un color diferente a los demás Ángeles de Dios. Al ir avanzando hacia Dios, se podía sentir una presencia imponente, que incluso Dios se sentía impresionado por el increíble poder que aquel ser poseía. Al llegar al trono, este se poso en una de sus rodillas y pregunto -¿que es lo que mi señor necesita de este humilde servidor?- A lo que Dios le contesto –Te voy a enviar a la Tierra y harás justicia para los humanos que no han sido corrompidos, también derrotaras a los Ángeles que decidieron traicionarme y los traerás ante mi, pues serán castigados por mi propia mano -como usted ordene mi señor –antes de irte te voy a dar algo para que lo uses- y frente al arcángel se apareció una armadura de cristal –esta armadura es tan poderosa que solo puede ser destruida por mi. Junto con ella llevaras esta espada y este escudo- al ver esto el arcángel se puso la armadura, inmediatamente le agradeció a Dios el presente y dijo –estoy seguro que con este regalo seré invencible- hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Al salir del cuarto del trono se encontró con Azrael quien le dijo -Ha pasado mucho tiempo anciano- el arcángel era Gabriel a quien se le había dado un cuerpo nuevo con el propósito de dirigir a los ejércitos del cielo, en el caso de que Lucifer decidiera atacarlos algún día. –Veo que sigues sin comprender porque lloramos no es así Azrael -después de siglos, empiezo a comprender, pero los humanos son muy complejos.


	6. CAPITULO VI EL ARCANGEL GABRIEL

_**CAPITULO VI**_

"_**EL ARCANGEL GABRIEL"**_

Siguiendo las ordenes de Dios, Gabriel se dirigió hacia la tierra, lugar al que no había "descendido" desde el día que Dios le permitió acompañar a Azrael por su esposa, al llegar

quedo cerca de un pueblo llamado Athenas, ahí se encontró con el primero de los ángeles rebeldes llamado Isaías, el eraconocido como el vidente pues podía ver el futuro de

cualquiera excepto el suyo propio, al entrar al pueblo Gabriel observo con asombro la decadencia en la que estaba el lugar, había muertos por doquier y en el centro del pueblo se

encontraba una gigantesca estatua, estaba hecha de oro y era la imagen de Isaías, Gabriel al ver esto enfureció desenvaino su espada y con un solo golpe destruyo por completo la

enorme estatua reduciéndola a polvo, al escuchar el ruido de las casas casi destruidas empezó a salir gente la cual estaba asustada por lo sucedido pues sabían que Isaías tomaría

represalias contra el que destruyo su monumento, Gabriel observo a la gente y les dijo ---ya no deben temer, pues he sido enviado por Dios para castigar a estos ángeles caídos,

díganme en donde se encuentra Isaías, la gente respondió: ---en el templo que nos hizo construir para el, ---muy bien respondió Gabriel ---vuelvan a sus casas pues veré que

este ángel caído sea llevado ante Dios para ser enjuiciado por sus actos, ---al escuchar esto la gente del pueblo se miraron unos a otros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo

lograron sonreír e inmediatamente después se ocultaron como se los habían pedido, Gabriel se dirigió hacia el templo y al entrar sintió como algo se acercaba hacia el con una

velocidad impresionante, rápidamente estiro su mano y detuvo una flecha la cual sujeto por la mitad con su mano y la partió en 2, entonces un grupo de hombres armados se

acercaron hacia el, lo rodearon y le preguntaron ---¿quien eres tu que osas irrumpir en la casa de nuestro señor, ---ustedes contesto Gabriel se han atrevido a traicionar a Dios

su creador y por lo tanto pagaran el precio, Gabriel levanto lentamente su mano y con un movimiento una luz cubrió los cuerpos de los soldados quienes se transformaron en

estatuas de sal siendo destruidos por el viento, se adentro al templo y llego a la cámara principal sosteniendo a un soldado por la cabeza el cual fue lanzado hacia donde se

encontraba Isaías, quien estaba rodeado por mujeres las cuales al ver esto huyeron Isaías se puso de pie y pregunto: ---¿quien eres? ---Mi nombre no importa, pero si el de

quien me mando, soy el enviado de Dios y vengo por ti, ven por tu propio pie o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza, ---al escuchar estas palabras Isaías rió y dijo ---y quien me va

a llevar tu, eres tan solo un entupido humano al que Dios le dio alas y una armadura tu no eres rival para los ángeles largate en este instante y te perdonare la vida, ---entonces no

me dejas opción contesto Gabriel si no es por tu voluntad será por la mía, ---Isaías rió y levanto su brazo hacia Gabriel creando una inmensa bola de fuego en su palma la cual fue

lanzada hacia Gabriel quien la detuvo sin problemas regresándola hacia Isaías quien no pudo contenerla y exploto dejándolo inconsciente Gabriel lo tomo del cabello y se lo llevo.


End file.
